


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心1.2.3

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 剧版邱叶 - Freeform, 剧版韩叶, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心1.2.3

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

1.  
邱非早就逼着自己相信，叶修没有心。  
恨归恨，但自己就是舍不得看他难受，他帮叶修关上门时忽视了叶修逐客的意思，把自己留在房里，释放出大量的Alpha信息素，叶修咬牙切齿的声音和门锁声同时响起 "邱非…"

"我就是…来帮你顶过去。" 彷佛理所当然，邱非不经有些自嘲。  
曾经很长一段时间里，叶修严格以药物控制着Omega属性仿佛真不可侵犯，既然任谁也说不动，邱非就认了，但叶修真正退役的那年，做了一个令邱非不敢置信的决定，后来邱非仔细想了想，也就是退役让叶修最痛，痛到醒悟，以为实时止损将来还能有机会，才毅然决然会放弃了对药品的依赖，如此他需要一个Alpha，解决他天性需求的Alpha，但不是邱非。

邱非很着急，他几乎想尽了办法证明自己十分合适，但叶修那时说 "开玩笑的吧！我还真没考虑过你。" 风淡云清似笑非笑的样子彷佛这句扎心的回应不是拒绝，是放过。

叶修找Alpha如同当初找战队一样，几乎是任君挑选，而邱非就像那时的嘉世，明摆着与叶修缘分已尽，只是这次的叶修也不敢再剑走偏锋，而是如大部分圈内人所预料，叶修找了也即将退役的韩文清。

在任何方面，能帮得上叶修的人并不多。尽管对外不露声色，可霸图的骨干都知道，韩文清对叶修过分的喜欢、敬佩、惺惺相惜都转化成一个明确的态度，宠着，叶修当然也知道，他们有年少的相遇相知、对彼此的尊重和好感，加上属性匹配，仅此，十分合适。

黄少天套出叶修的意思，打抱不平 " 老叶，你把感情当战略来分析啊，我发现你真没有心，大暴龙遇上你这薄情叶真是三生不幸。" 

" 各项指数适配就是天作之合。" 

" 算了算了，老韩那边怕是不知道他只得到了你的空壳吧，你这薄情叶要有心，那只能说是电子竞技没有爱情…" 

" 甚么空壳，我难道不自带颓废心脏的灵魂，而且韩文清知道我的意思，他愿意帮我。" 叶修很是不以为然，他和韩文清说得很明白，服从了Omega的属性他就不是叶修，不但违背了人身自由，而且Omega在标记状态其中处于完全的劣势 "我要一个尊重我的伴侣。"

韩文清同意，尽管他知道叶修只是把话说得好听，事实上，叶修要的是一个配合他的伴侣。当初叶修显性时知情的人都十分惊愕，心态再好，生理上的不公平依旧导致叶修有些防御过度，韩文清觉得自己可以体谅。他知道自己对叶修的那点迷恋不仅仅是受信息素的影响，当初叶修被嘉世逼走，霸图释出的善意十分隐晦，可惜被叶修同样隐晦的拒绝，而现在又是人生的转折点，叶修终于请韩文清扶他一把，韩文清当然乐意，他们可以是刚刚好的相知相惜。

脱离了赛场的争锋相对他们即结成一对伴侣，旁人看了足够戏剧性，却也彷佛预告了如今的不胜唏嘘。或许不再与之为敌，不再场上相遇，他们为之奋斗的、彼此热爱的都悄然逝去。

叶修受邀来观赛，嘉世、兴欣两支主力战队都算得上是他一手促就，而霸图是家属，他没理由不来，但他无论在指导席或嘉宾席都难免得回忆起往事种种，弄得他心里不大舒服，叶修难掩的疲倦难逃邱非的不改热切的眼，他才预感着叶修不对劲。

发情期紊乱本来已经十分难受，邱非的信息素一作祟叶修更难以自持。看着叶修脱了力没法再赶人，他是不想落井下石，但脾气如此。

" 你找韩文清的时候，想没想过今天。"

2.

" 你找韩文清的时候，想没想过今天。"

叶修真没想过。  
他想不了那么多，就像当初组建兴欣，像他退役，像他找一个伴侣，别人都当他深思熟虑，其实说穿了都是都是在局势下且走且想尽办法，要把不可能变成可能，代价也其大，他现在也看明白了，逆风翻盘也不过是成了这儿败了那儿。

退役那天太多人问叶修后不后悔，耗尽了本可以再撑几年的职业生涯，表面上坦然地说没有离开荣耀，但他是好胜的人，场下的滋味怎么会好受，转个念不过是逼自己心甘情愿。

共处一室有些事必然要发生，叶修仍坚持着不向眼前的Aphla求助，只蜷缩在沙发脚边浑身轻颤，邱非静静看了会儿，终究是不想把污名安在叶修头上，主动走去搀扶，他怎么会不知道眼前这个人现在碰都不能碰，叶修试图阻挡的手碰着邱非的体温只一阵哆嗦，被邱非扯过来紧紧制住。 

" 你这时出手，就是在抚摸我罢了，知道么? "

" …出去。 " 叶修的声量十分轻，他克制自己求爱的本能已经弄得十分乏力。

" 真的不必这样。 " 

然而叶队长显然没有被说服，艰难的试图摸索落在地毯上的抑制药剂，邱非将它踢去一旁，伴随着怒气邱非其实也有些不知所措，略施了一点力气把人搂着带上沙发，叶修身若无骨刺激了他的神经，眼前躺倒着无助喘息的叶修比平时更勾引人，邱非心一横只俯下身在叶修颈肩放肆啃吻，把住叶修的腰身贴靠近自己，膝盖顶在了叶修腿间，叶修也没能打破生物的定律，在邱非的啃吻中只能意乱情迷，曲起膝自愿地敞了敞。

叶修的发情期没有比其他Omega复杂，解决的办法也就是那样，几年过去叶修早经事了，所以邱非不明白，也不想明白。结束交合他们清理自个，叶修并没有责怪的意思，也不是太懊恼的样子，就只交代一句。

" 就当没发生过。" 

其实邱非不会说出去，但这样一提醒，才被叶修需要的那种满足感全化做失望，心生不快。

" 可以。"他的爆脾气改了很多，邱非拾起地上的药剂瓶递还给叶修 " 但我真的不懂。" 

" 你绕这么一大圈子，结果把Omega的天职发挥的那么淋漓尽致。" 叶修接过时神色不见难堪，无动于衷的样子让邱非故意更浅白了说。

" 好歹你守身守节，孩子也给人生，到头来还得用上这个药剂是几个意思。" 

" 你精挑细选的那个Alpha上哪去了？"

叶修发现自己的沉默不能让邱非就此打住，而邱非并不是他不屑理会、毫不在意的那种人。

" 这阵子我的周期是不稳定，也不能因噎废食就成日困在老韩身边。" 他已经整理好穿着，垂眼随意的摆整衣袖，佯装成很洒脱 " 布丁也还小，坐飞机容易闹。"

这种自然而然的借口邱非确实也无法反驳 " 那你可真是无奈呀。"

" 还好吧。" 叶修耸耸肩，起身要走。

" 周期不稳定，Alpha分身乏术，我倒是有时间。"

" 谢谢，抱歉占用了你的时间。" 

" 我不是那个意思…"   
每每叶修神色敛着的时候，邱非的脾气就没了，以往是心虚，现在他不清楚，可能有些后悔有些不忍心，他怕不是染了陈夜辉的恶习，频频戳人痛处。

" 我送你去酒店。"

这次叶修来c市的酒店还是他帮忙订的，见面前在电话里明明都相谈甚欢，但每次当着叶修的面他心里就有结，就不死心。如果叶修的决定没错，他可以自己去纠结，但叶修和韩文清现在算是怎么回事，传闻他也多少听说，但叶修这样的人物，身边围绕的流言从来不曾消停，邱非本来不信。

车上两个人没再交谈，抵达时邱非摇下车窗，酝酿一路的话还没问出口，叶修像是随口一说。

" 我过得很好。" 

辉煌本就难得，几经波折荣耀十年过去，没有谁能辉煌到最后一刻。退役之后他也愿意平凡，乐于平凡，却不知道甚么时候开始，谁先开始，彷佛索然无味、力不从心。

但他过得没有不好。

3.

他过得没有不好。

" 布丁睡了吗。"

" 睡了，刚你没接电话，她睡前本来要想跟你视讯。"

布丁刚满一岁，还不会念几个字，韩文清这读心术倒是很贴心，叶修笑了笑，也没解释电话漏接的原因，有点心不在焉。

兴欣创立的时候叶修就体会过奶孩子的辛劳，不过自己孩子毕竟乖些，哄布丁的时候他们互偶尔踢皮球或相视一笑都还是很幸福。

" 你在干嘛呢。" 叶修听出了韩文清带着睡意，他这么一问大概也不会让人精神抖擞。

" 躺了一会儿，正要睡。"

" 今天霸图表现得不错啊。" 今天的比赛全程直播，叶修的观后感有些欲盖弥彰。

" 新杰刚刚转了视频给我。"

"是吧，打法还延续你的风格…"

" 你不舒服。" 只是关于比赛，张新杰不用多此一举。

叶修愣了愣，有点无奈，刚刚才白补了霸图的后半场，某人怕是强迫症严重到受不了有人中途离场，这都要报备给韩文清。

"还好吗。"  
这样的关心在叶修这里往往都变了味，他觉得可以聊一聊比赛，聊一聊布丁今天的作息，聊一聊别的甚么，不用那么急，那么尽职，那么在乎他的状况。

" 张新杰公私不分啊，堂堂一个霸图队长，不好好盯比赛。" 然而叶修应对得很轻松，他就是想避重就轻，关于自己的任何事，可惜韩文清特别执着。

" 这场比赛没有悬念，我让他特别注意着。" 

叶修揉了柔眉心，觉得自己该回应韩文清这样费心，至少要有点感激，却只是说 " 老韩，我的状况我清楚，我带了药。" 

一直以来，生理上的问题很好解决，只今天例外。

" …没事就好，这两天自己多注意些。" 那头韩文清听着才像是放下心 。

叶修息事宁人得很习惯，安抚韩文清毫不费力，都在意料之中，通话没断，大概再一会儿会有一句的慰问和晚安，他的心便有些冷。

自从生产后的生理紊乱，连带着彷佛精神都受到了影响，他只尽量不表现出来那些无端的计较，但他今天比平时更加的焦躁。突来的意外，邱非的质问，发现药物失效的那一刻他的慌忙无援，一直以来的压抑和不解，然而到头来韩文清还是那个尽职的好伴侣。

" 有事啊 " 想说的话倒嘴边一再咀嚼，沉默积蓄的莫名情绪终于是按耐不住。

" 很奇怪，原本的剂量没能压下来。" 也不知道是想借机打破和韩文清之间凝滞的平衡，还是想让自己今天的作为更理直气壮，不管怎样，语气都不该如此轻松。

" 叶修…别开这种玩笑" 

" 我甚么时候开这种让人担心的玩笑。" 他们都不够坦然，才会像今天这样。

" 还是你不想听，那我就不提…"

" 叶修！ " 韩文清严肃地打断，他还是忍受不了这种态度，尤其在看似重要的事情上。

叶修不缺这点交代的勇气，关于邱非的事他也说服了自己问心无愧。

"发情的时候让邱非撞见，他给我找了个空的休息室，仗着当年交情…."

" 本来是拒绝了，但他是怕放着不管影响扩大。"

" 我不自愿的，但那会儿抑制剂没起作用，实在也没办法。" 

" 老韩…你的标记还在。"

或许是信息量太大，叶修自己都不知道，韩文清的沉默会让自己那么不安，他以为这是一件不重要的事，如果这是一很件糟糕的事，那自己的不安也十分值得。

" 邱非吗？"   
韩文清对并邱非不陌生，一个被叶修宠的不知天高地厚的小孩，最敢念念不忘。

" 恩，跟你在一起后，除了他，谁有那个胆子。"  
叶修总有不自觉的示好和仰仗，他确实很感谢韩文清，这几年他就不曾应付那些骚扰和纠缠。 

韩文清思考了好一会儿，他觉得如果叶修失控而邱非在场，这件事几乎是必然，本身处理的方式并不复杂，但现下的回应却十分艰困，他想想只能是叹了口气 "既然一定程度上也算是保护了你，我会尽量文明的，提醒他别另有甚么居心。" 

叶修无奈笑了笑，彷佛自己只是出了道题。

" 你不生气。" 

" 我该生谁的气? " 既然偏偏是邱非，韩文清也不好找事，也不需要找事，这件事本身充满了无奈，纠结起来毫无意义。。

" 也是。" 

" 你也逼不得已，别想了，没事的。" 

一个体量且让人宽心的劝慰，面对那头叶修不再作声，韩文清只再道

" 早点休息。"

结束通话后，叶修有些一厢情愿的想，沉默的那几秒里，韩文清是不是偷偷处理好情绪，才用最理智的，最成熟的方法给出了回应。韩文清对他好得毫无破绽，叶修却越对这样的温柔和理解深感厌倦，总能找出点甚么让自己不好受。

最后叶修看荧屏暗下来轻轻叹了口气，强大的人可以自愈，尤其是这种矫情的无病呻吟。刚邱非给他改订了明早的机票，看来谁都知道他需要alpha，正想起身收拾的时候却有些晕眩，变故来的猝不及防。

" 一个发情期的omega，不锁门 ? " 

叶修不愿意去看声音的主人，对这位不速之客他有足够的认识。

" 不好意思疏忽了，请帮我阖上，谢谢。 " 葉修知道陳夜輝沒那麼聽話，強撐著走上前手動關門送客，陳夜輝只不出意料的堵著門，逼葉修退了一步。

" 可以呀，叶修… " 陈夜辉已经习惯叶修对他的忽视，也已经无所谓，江山代有人才出，叶修的时代已经过去了，现在在他面前是一个不久前才和晚辈求欢，现在又欲求不满的已婚omega。

" 你家韩队没听出来 ? 我就很懂你啊… " 陈夜辉像是把赠恨叶修当成了使命，叶修中途离席他怎么不知道，邱非追去他怎么不知道，他俩甚么动静陈夜辉都知道，他讶异的是邱非没跟进酒店，叶修没有关好门，还有，叶修竟然在电话里把邱非的破事跟韩文清讲明了。

陈夜辉走近已經逼的葉修踉蹌碰上了桌角，本來腿根已經發軟的他痛得幾乎站不直，只先扶椅面蹲下身，陳夜輝冷眼看著，蹲低些扳过叶修的脸低声嘲笑 "你就是…欠草嘛 "

"邱非能有他韩队那么能耐嘛，瞧把你失落的。 " 陳夜輝作为一个beta没有让omega疯狂的信息素，但omega发情状态十分脆弱，就算真的抗拒也不会造成甚么阻饶。

"你这年纪一大不仅荣耀玩不溜了，怕求草都没人理了是吧。 "

" 说够了? " 叶修别过脸想挣脱陈夜辉的钳制，这一晃头又更晕了。

" 别急那么着赶我呀，你就是没记着给自己留后，看看你现在的路，不是走得相当难看嘛。 " 陈夜辉比上次在嘉世时更得意，叶修大抵是不会再有甚么辉煌，也不再是当初那样被迫潦倒显得清高。

眼前的叶修，是叶修自找的。

" 还是你以为，有邱非跟你凑合。 "  
邱非很克制，没在叶修显见的地方留下任何痕迹，陈夜辉便去拨弄着叶修的衣领，故意往里头探。

" 滚开… "

叶修低哑的声音伴随着难受的喘息，陈夜辉冷笑一声，只揪住叶修衣领将人扯的踉跄，粗暴地要把人往床上带 " 你甚么玩意儿，让我滚。 "

他对叶修的不满和积怨已深，这样的羞辱才是大快人心。

" 一会儿可别上赶着。 "


End file.
